


Fulfilling your end of the deal

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Everybody Lives, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke makes a deal with Lexa and loses and has to fullfill her end of the deal. Inspired by the fic "The Sad eyes of a Commander and the Hope of a Slave" mainly because i don't see anymore chapters coming out of that for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First smutty write do not judge to hard...plz.

"We are leaving, Clarke." Lexa says cooly. "Fine then lets make a bet, loser gets whatever they want with no limitations at all!" Clarke exclaims. Then Lexa said "Be careful what you bet." She says as she extends her hand to shake on, "also what is the thing we are betting on. Clarke responds with," We are fighting, you can win if your opponent is rendered unconscious or if they concede. Deal." "Deal" Lexa agrees.

After they both completely strip off the armor and are in their normal clothes Clarke counts to three then charges Lexa and manages to land a hit on her wich she immediately regretted because Lexa then grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back on the hard ass ground and used her knee to start slowly appling pressure to her windpipe while keeping a grip on her arm effectively trapping her. Then after about fifteen seconds Clarke passes out from oxygen deprevation, when Lexa sees that she is out cold and checks her pulse making sure she is still alive she smirks thinking,"Well, well, well looks like i have a new little ,ah, slave to 'play' with." Then she shouts out to Indra and tells her to put carrie her back to Lexa's tent and bind her hands to her bed face up.

* 7 hours later

Clarke wakes up groaning with a soar back and her hands bound to the post of a bed behind her. At first she starts to panic then the events of last night come rushing back to her and she relaxes just a little bit then gets confused as to why she is tied to bed in Lexa's tent. Then Lexa walks in and sees that Clarke is awake a smiles and says, "Hi." Then Clarke says, "Why the fuck am i tied to your bed tied down." "Oh that was from our little bet we had last night when you tried to save the rest of your friends wich by the way i did you're welcome, i took advantage of the winning condition and decided to make you my play thing and basically slave, but if you want you can go say goodbye to your people and appoint them a new leader."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa starts to test Clarkes boundaries after she gets back from appointing a new leader and saying her goodbyes. Also this is my first time ever writing smut so don't judge to harshly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writing smut please enjoy.

Clarke took Lexa's offer to let her say her goodbyes and appointed Bellamy leader. In her mind she is thinking what on Earth does Lexa have planned for me now. Upon arrival she is automatically told to go to Lexa's tent and strip naked, she goes to the tent and starts muttering, "What in hell did I get myself into?" She had no idea what to do next so she just sprawled out on the bed and waited. About 15 minutes later Lexa walks into the tent, sees he and says, "Thought it would've took some convincing to get you into my bed nude." Clarke's face heats up at the expression and Lexa Just laughs at her. Lexa starts looking for something with her back turned to Clarke and once she has found it she tells Clarke to tell her eyes and lay back, Clarke is reluctant at first but eventually complies and does so but her eyes dart open once she feels her wrist being tied above her head she starts to panic a little having pretty bad memories of being restrained but she calms down a little once she hears Lexa telling her, "Shh I wont hurt you or kill you, just...play with you, but first i must test the limits of your body." in a fairly deep voice with tons of lust behind it.

Once Clarke is effectively tied to the bed post Lexa leans back a bit and drinks in the site of Clarke hungrily while also feeling heat and moisture pool in between her thighs while Clarke squirms under her lustful gaze. Then Lexa leans in and kisses Clarke slowly feeling her body relax underneath her. Then she takes her chin in her hand and deepens the kiss while trailing her finger down Clarke's chest to her left breath and give it a little squeeze. Clarke whimpers into her mouth and arches her back putting more of herself into Lexa's hand. Then Lexa starts attacking Clarke's neck biting lightly and suckling while Clarke is panting and letting out needy little moans. Lexa starts moving lower and nibbles lightly when she reaches Clarke's collarbone but does not stop there and she keeps going until she reaches Clarke's breast and she takes her left nipple into her mouth and sucks hard drawing a moan right out of Clarke's throat. She continues this while occasionally rolling the nipple between her teeth until it is rock hard, then she does the same for Clarke's other nipple. After she was done with Clarke's nipples she started kissing down her stomach towards Clarke's mound and gave an experimental lick which Clarke responded with a low guttural moan of need but deciding that she wasn't gonna tease today she suck to fingers in to her mouth while she looked up at Clarke's face the when she decided that they were lubed up enough she took them out and slowly entered Clarke's wet heat with them drawing out a long moan then she used her tongue to zero in on Clarke's clit which she responded with thrusting her hips up to meet her face but Lexa held her down with her free hand and started speeding up the movement of her fingers inside of Clarke while sucking Clarke's clit into her mouth and lapped at it generously she kept this up for about 10 minutes when Clarke finally came but instead of slowing down she started to speed up her ministrations causing Clarke to cum again not even 2 minutes later, Clarke thought she was going to stop became she was starting to get over sensitive but oh how wrong she was cause Lexa slowed down a little bit just so she could relax her arm while Clarke caught her breath. Then she started back up again only this time going much faster and was looking for something that would make Clarke crazy she was using Clarke's reactions to tell her once she found the spot and she guessed that once Clarke cracked her bedpost she had found what she was looking for and began to work her spot furiously until Clarke's juices exploded on her face and arm, at that point Clarke was kinda very done and ready to pass out while she had lost her voice from that last orgasm and she was very sensitive now. Lexa though well she was looking at Clarke's face and decided that Clarke could take one more orgasm before it was too painful so she set right back to work and she heard Clarke's breath hitch while she was busy trying to escape Lexa's grasp but Lexa was not having it and she pulled her mouth away from Clarke to tell her, "This will be the last one and it will also be the fastest and most relentless one." She smirked inwardly at the pleading in Clarke's eyes along with the fear, then she went straight to work removing her arm from across Clarke's stomach so she could play with her nipples. She used her tongue on Clarke's clit and started writing Clarke's name on it while furiously working Clarke's G-spot, listening to Clarke scream very unintelligible things up until Clarke's fourth orgasm to witch she passed out while exploding all over Lexa. Lexa slowly worked her down and slipped out of Clarke(who released a fairly loud whine at the loss in her sleep). The she decide that she would wait for Clarke to wake up so that Clarke can tend to her...needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was enjoyable. Also not beta read all mistakes area mine and mine alone.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also accepting prompts just send them to my inbox. :)

Sorry about this but next chapter will be up soon i just gotta wait fof my family uncle to leave, you just write something like this with family around.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two and beyond have smut.


End file.
